Argument
by bluegyrl711
Summary: One-shot. An interesting way to end an argument. TIVA!


A/N: One-shot deal…just some fluff to see where it goes…this was during the movie nights that Tony and Ziva had before Jeanne, Jenny and the Frog.

**Argument**

"You cannot be serious, Tony. Rain?"

"Yes. The planet never had rain on it."

"And this is what they needed a messiah for? Water?!" Ziva shook her chocolate brown hair, which was up in a ponytail. She was at Tony's apartment for their usual Thursday movie night. He was bound and determined to show her (in his terms) "good American cinema". So far, tonight's movie, _Dune_, was one where she understood some of the terms and saw many well-known actors, including her favorite, Patrick Stewart. But she didn't understand the major themes, and per usual, they "discussed" it to the top of their lungs.

"Captain Picard, yes?"

"Yes. See anyone else in there that looks familiar?" Tony continued wolfing down his popcorn.

"Sting! From The Police! Every breath you take-" she started singing.

"Yeah, now watch the movie, not give a concert!"

She quieted down and resumed watching the film. She didn't tell Tony, but she enjoyed these movie nights, except when they came to a part of each film that had either to do with sex or romance. Then teenaged Tony would show up and ruin it. In the back of her mind she told herself, _if there is any kind of sexual scenes in this movie, I will shut him up with a pillow stuffed in his mouth!_

Tony, who had seen the film several times, knew where the love scene was, and he was waiting for the flippant remarks Ziva usually had during these scenes. Usually, he would then go to the sophomoric rationale he had for these scenes, and the battle ensued until they wound down and finished watching the movie.

But this time, he had other comments. This was one of the smarter love scenes he'd viewed, because to him it was not purely physical, but it was also romantic and erotic, especially with the water and the loud-as-a-whisper thoughts that Paul had in the movie. He'd always wanted that type of connection with a woman, but never got past the physical.

As with most of his favorite scenes in a movie, Tony would introduce part of it, and then let it unfold. Then they would "discuss" what happened later. When the love scene started in this movie, Tony remained deathly silent.

Ziva looked at him. "What? No introduction to the sex scene?"

Without breaking his eyes from the TV, Tony said "No. Besides, this isn't sex; this is…another horse completely."

Ziva looked at him. "What do you mean, it's not sex. Two people are kissing, becoming intimate with each other. Sex."

Tony chuckled. "No. Sex is mechanics and release. This is…erotic. Watch the movie, please." He kept his eyes on the screen. When Ziva went to comment he shushed her.

Completely outdone, she turned her attention back to the screen. _Okay, they're kissing…then they run down the hallway and oh…_

_Not sex…love. He actually likes this part…ohhhhh…I get it. He's never been there before. Hmmm. _

After the movie ended, he asked her the usual battery of questions. Did she like it, was there any part she didn't get, and on and on.

Ziva said, "I have a question. More like a comment. When they were making love, you said it wasn't sex."

Tony shifted in his seat a little. "To me, no."

"You said, and I quote, 'sex is mechanics and release'. Explain."

"Well, my dear little ninja, sex is what clears the head, doesn't deal with the heart, and is all about the body."

"Which you are always bragging about…"

"But that", he said pointing to the movie, "that's just…more than sex."

"So you've never…"

Tony stood up and started to clean up the debris from the sofa. "Let's change the subject. You can choose the movie for next Thursday. What'll it be? We can go sci-fi again and do _Blade Runner_ or we can do a historical piece, _Pride and Prejudice_…"

"Why is it whenever we talk about something serious you switch TVs and…"

"It's channels, and no, it's not that I don't want to talk about it, just…" _Not with you, _he thought to himself, as he walked to the kitchen to throw away the bottles and paper napkins.

"Oh, you're embarrassed about not having done…that before. It's okay, Tony we…"

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"You are too!"

"I am not."

Let the argument begin.

"Anytime an adult discussion is being held, you want to trivialize it and cheapen it with humor or bad jokes!"

"Well, it's better than just being serious all the fucking time and never giving anyone else a chance to explain what-"

"I am not serious all the time; you're being a teenager all time, never once deciding to be an adult or a man about your feelings. You shove them aside and-"

"What? I am a man, sweetheart. And you're just being pig-headed and stubborn trying to get me to answer a stupid question that I-"

During the argument, it struck Tony that Ziva was being this adamant about his reaction to the movie, the love scene in particular. Comprehension dawned. _Gotcha, my little ninja. Seems I'm not the only one who's never been there either. _

Ziva caught her breath to toss back a comment, when Tony whipped his shirt off, to reveal another t-shirt underneath. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you want to argue. That requires energy. It also builds up a sweat, so, argue away." He took off the other t-shirt to reveal his hairy chest, and walked out of the kitchen.

Ziva paused to look at him. _When in the hell did he get those arms? Last time he had love handles, now…where in the hell is he going?_

"I'm not done talking."

"You mean 'discussing'. I know." He was headed for the bedroom, and Ziva stopped in the doorway. "Why are we in your room?"

"So I can take off my shoes." He threw them over into the closet, followed by his socks.

"As I was saying, you always…TONY!" Ziva yelled, when Tony hooked his pants off to reveal his boxers, and his nice, hairy legs. What Tony knew about Ziva, was that she actually liked hairy men. _If I had known this was the way to shock her, I would have undressed long time ago around her. Let's see if I can't get her a little more… cooperative._

"You know what, Ziva. You're right. I need to be an adult about this. I didn't want to discuss it with you because maybe that's what I want to do…with you."

Ziva's mouth shut abruptly, and she sat down on the bed.

Tony came behind her and whispered in her ear, "You've never had anyone seduce you slowly, have you? No one's ever taken the time to whisper in your ear," and he got right in her and whispered "like this. No one has ever kissed" and he lifted her shirt and kissed down her spine and she shuddered. "you here, or here" and he kissed her shoulder blade, "or even here." He kissed her at her waist.

"No one has ever laid you on a bed," and he flipped her onto her stomach, "and massaged your scalp, rubbing behind your ears until you felt tingly all over."

Tony took his time with her, until he had her completely undone and undressed. He kissed every place on her and then some. It was only when she said, "Tony, I can't breathe!" did he do something else. He handcuffed her to the bed.

He said, "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Tonight, you're going to lose control, with me."

"I would never-" was all she managed when in one fell swoop he licked her from the top to the very bottom of her steamy folds. She gasped and then exhaled.

He wound her even tighter. "Controlled Ziva is no fun. Out of control Ziva will let me continue doing this," and he proceeded to kiss, lick, nibble every place and cranny on her. When she was wound so tight that he slid a finger inside to test her, she came on his hand with a keen of pleasure.

He slid in partway, and he released her hands from the restraints. "Now, let's 'discuss' what you've wanted from me." He then slid the rest of the way into her.

She was too full of him to even think straight. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, he was…everywhere…

"Ziva, look at me."

Her sepia colored eyes fluttered up at him, and she kissed him, hard. "That is what I want from you, only…more."

He kept moving, kept kissing, kept talking to her about what she wanted until he found the one thing she could never admit to him.

"I'm falling and I don't know how to…"

"Ziva, I fell the first day."

_The first day?_ _ Oh God, please…_

"Tell you what. Let's fall…together." He hooked his arms under her knees, and fell into her, falling into light and…her.

When it was over, he turned to her, and said, "Is there anything else that we need to 'discuss'?"

She looked at him, and said, "Yes, but let's go to the kitchen and 'discuss' it at the table."


End file.
